Swweet WWhispers
by AnimeCraze8
Summary: There was a café, with an adorable couple. Sweet, quiet words were exchanged. ((Eridan X Reader.)) WARNING: VERY FLUFFY AND CUTE.


"Swweet WWhispers." {Eridan x Reader}

『Overdoses of fluffies & adorable sweetness.』

"Havve I evver told you howw beautiful you are?"

"Plenty of times, my dear."

There was the cafe, with the soft mumblings of society sitting amongst you two. There was a sharp scent of crisp coffee beans and wafting smell of sweet, melting sugars. The air held the whispers of sweet nothings and ethereal breaths of light laughs. The canvas in the sky was streaked with wispy hues of cerulean and warm essences of the sun, mixing in a calm harmony of colors.

You sat there at the perfectly circular solidly white table with your "lovving" boyfriend Eridan, a heated paper coffee cup in your hands. Eridan and you found it rather enjoyable to rest at this quaint, little cafe after the harsh hours of school, so it started to become a daily thing. Also, you two could keep up with your relationship this way.

You peeked at him while he stared thoughtfully out the window in the brilliant blue sky. You looked at the way his hair was a little of a mess in some places, but still noticed the beautiful green speckles in the irises of his eyes.

"Oi, [name]..." Eridan started calmly, "...have I mentioned howw beautiful you look?"

"Hey, you literally just mentioned it, silly," you giggled, smiling softly at his embarrassed expression. "You couldn't have mentioned it enough today, seriously. Twice in the morning, three in the afternoon, and now. Not that I mind."

"WWell, sorry," Eridan said defensively, turning his gaze away from the window to face you, "I just feel like you should hear that more."

"_You_ should hear how unbelievably sweet _you_ can be sometimes, Eridan," you replied, sighing your small sigh after.

"You can't deny it—no one, absolutely no one is swweeter than Eridan Ampora," he said proudly, taking a sip of his latte. You smiled again, also taking a sip of your steaming hot drink.

"Oh, really?" You questioned, locking your gaze with his. "Then how about I see how 'swweet' you can be, hm? This should be good." You smirked.

"Uh…Out of all of the millions fish in the sea, in the sea, I choose you, because you're unique and special in your very own way."

"Agh, I said 'sweet', not 'punny' and 'cheesy'! . . .OK, it was still nice."

"It comes more naturally, it can't really force it!"

"Is that so? Are you sure I don't secretly sprinkle purple fairy dust while you're not looking to give you the powers of 'sweetness'?"

"Ah, lord. See? This is wwhy I lovve you. Maybe it's just the wway your [h/c] hair blowws in the wwind or howw your gorgeous, [e/c] eyes sparkle wwhen you get excited. These are only twwo reasons out of a million that make you the most majestic work of art I'vve evver seen. If I tried to list everything I loved about you, we would be sitting here until the world ended."

"Goodness, Eridan. That's just. . .how sappy can you get? It really does come naturally. . ." You felt your face gradually start to heat up, and you were absolutely certain your face was a bright, flaming crimson. Curse Eridan's smooth way with words! "Is it just me, or are you being incredibly sappy and sweet today?"

Eridan said nothing, but smirked that clever smirk, reaching out his pale hand to play with a loose strand of your [h/c] hair. You smiled softly at him and extended your hand to meet his other, free hand and clasped him. His hands were warm and big—you already felt safer holding his hand.

"God, I don't why I love you so," you whispered quietly, Eridan smiling back at your content expression with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

"Heh, I couldn't havve asked for a better girlfriend," Eridan replied back, also in a whisper. "Evverything about you is so perfect, from your beautiful [e/c] eyes to your stunnin' smiles. WWhy are you such an angel, eh?"

"I was made this way, silly. That's like me asking, 'why is my boyfriend so incredibly sappy?'" You took another sip of your hot coffee, smiling against the rim of your cup.

"…"

"…Eridan?

"…"

"…What's circling around on your train of thought now, dear?"

"[Name]? Can I just say somethin' really crazy for just a second?" Eridan asked, dropping his hand from playing with your loose strands of hair.

"Sure, I guess. Something up?" You replied, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Sometimes, I wwonder wwhat the wworld would be like if you left my sight. I wwonder wwhat I wwould see differently, or wwhat I wwould see the same, or wwhat I wwould notice, or howw me, myself wwould be like. It scares me howw much my life wwould crumble once you leave. You constantly keep givving me these small moments of glee that I can stretch out to little segments of eternity. I find I simply cannot get enough of your presence, and it's like…like an addiction. I could sit in this cafe wwith you for my entire life and nevver get tired of you." His grip on your hand tightened a little bit, and you looked at him worriedly with your [e/c] eyes.

"Eridan…" You whispered. "I've been feeling the same way. You're not alone. But, I promise this—that I will never leave you. I cannot even fathom the possibility of my being with anyone else, love. That would only ever happen in a different universe where we would never have met each other, which, in theory, is completely impossible. I truly do love you, Eridan." You smiled your brilliant, shining smile as him, and it was purely genuine.

Then, without warning, Eridan leaned forward across the table and put his lips gently on yours. It was soft and careful—but, most of all…loving. They were surprisingly soft, and they had hints of a coffee taste. But they were most definitely a bit sweet, like powdered sugar.

The 3 second time period you kissed him seemed to last 10 seconds in your mind. It was all in slow motion, soaking in the moment.

You two parted, leaving you feeling like you were in need of oxygen. Your cheeks were slightly flushed in embarrassment, but you still had this airy, float-y feeling somewhere in your stomach.

"Your lips," you blurted out, catching Eridan slightly off his guard. "They're sweet. Like sugar." You fiddled with your now freed hands under the table. "Maybe it's because of the sweet things you say?" You joked.

"Yes, they're my swweet wwhispers of lovve, especially for you." He stole a kiss on the cheek, and murmured, "I lovve you, [name]…"

This was going to make it the 10th time today you both had said to this each other.

You whispered back.

"…I love you more, my sweet whisperer."

((AN: Feedback/comments would be very nice! I'm also going to be posting a Sollux X Reader sometime soon. Thanks for reading!

AGH, I'M GOING TO THROW UP RAINBOWS IF I READ THIS ONE MORE TIME.

IT'S TOO FLUFFY AND ADORABLE—I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT.

ASDFJKL.

But, ahm, feedback and constructive criticism would really be nice. ;^-^))


End file.
